1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus with structural connection function, in particular, to an image forming apparatus applied to a business machine to solve the problem of bad quality of the image due to shaking of a developing module.
2. Description of the Related Art
At present, the image forming apparatus of the business machine utilizes a developing roller to transfer the toner on an organic photo conductor to develop the image, and the organic photo conductor then transfers the toner on the printing media. During the developing process, the driving gear of the organic photo conductor engages with the slave gear of the developing roller for simultaneous rotation, so that the developing roller can coat the toner on the surface of the organic photo conductor. However, when these gears are engaged, a moment is transmitted along the pressure angle and shakes the developing roller, which results in the problem of bad quality of the formed image.
To solve this problem, in the prior art, an all-directional connector is applied to connect the organic photo conductor and the developing roller for image developing, so the force is not transmitted by the set of gears and the above-mentioned problem can be solved. However, the manufacturing cost of the image forming apparatus is increased because of the complex structure and high cost of the all-directional connector.
In addition, in the prior art, gear series are used to engage and constrain each other. However, the gear series also increases the cost and occupies more space, so it is not easy for miniaturization and cost down.